1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sheet pressing device that presses sheet material to a conveyance path surface, and to a printer having the sheet pressing device.
2. Related Art
Sheet conveyance devices that convey sheet materials (sheets) over a conveyance path (paper feed) surface are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2012-086976.
A pressure lever that presses the sheet material to the feed path surface could conceivably be provided to prevent the sheet material from separating from the feed path surface in this type of sheet conveyance device. Setting the sheet material to the feed path surface would be more convenient in this device if the pressure lever could pivot between a pressure position where it presses the sheet material to the feed path surface and a release position where it is separated from the sheet material. When thus configured, the pressure lever is preferably urged by a spring to the pressure position so that the pressure lever pushes against the sheet material, and the pressure lever can be held in the release position. A ball and detent mechanism that holds the pressure lever in the release position in resistance to the spring could conceivably be used, but if the user does not rotate the pressure lever against the spring until the ball engages the detent, the pressure lever will be returned to the pressure position by the urging force of the spring.